


so here we are on the last page

by thebadwitch13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Goodbyes, Poetry, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwitch13/pseuds/thebadwitch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy reflects on The Doctor years later. (Sometimes, she thinks she can still hear him.)<br/>" The end of it all is you hope he is not  alone." Spoliers for Angels in Manhattan</p>
            </blockquote>





	so here we are on the last page

so here we are on the last page

at the end of it all is you hope he is not  alone

_the words ran quick and ink bleeds over the page_

this wonderful dangerous man  who ran faster than time

_slowly the sun faded and night pulled is fingers across the sky_

faster than death but he still ran back to you

_and you let sleep take you, city lights flash like dying stars_

 in the end, you choose life over running, you choose

_your husband smiles in his sleep next to you_

slow calm sea over his starlight.

 

But you are getting ahead of yourself-  in the beginning he was

_dreams of darkness that breathes_

everything

_of waiting and broken clocks and dark blue_

 when you were one left behind, you knew

_sunflowers and tears and gravestones_

he was everything you wanted but not

_time and space stilled in his shadow_

what you needed.

so you left

 _the sun rises on another day_ ,

and you hope

_blue shadows across the room make you pray_

he is not alone

 


End file.
